Chronicles of Jim hawkins 3 The Hidden Destiny
by Little Hawk
Summary: Lord Athinel returns to seeks revenge upon Jim hawkins but even more powerful than before as he is under the rule of the mysterious dark lord called the Omniscient one. To fight against his plans of Galactic conquest Jim and Jack travel to naridon to resc
1. The Prisoner

****

****

But when in the night the wild winds awake,

And the waves in their fury begin to leap,

Through the air rush the cries that my mind shake;

Voices that pray, songs and moans that partake

Of laments from the souls sunk down in the deep.

_Jose Rizal- My Retreat_

****

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters Jim Hawkins, Delbert Doppler, Captain Amelia or any of the Disney characters. They are the creation of Disney.

I do own King Amus of Mondernor, King Silos, Captain Athinel, Admiral Parker, King Athenor, Jack Radford, and all who are unfamiliar to you.

**Author's note:** I have included my invented language of Naridonian which is spoken in Naridon in my story so If you want to look at the translations look at the bottom.

**The Prisoner**

The sky darkened. The street lamps began to light up as Naridonians began to return to their hamlets. The streets emptied as two silver moons began to rise in the night sky casting shadows upon the ground. The area grew silent except for the occasional rustle of leaves that shook upon the wind. Every crack and corner was quiet. Window lights dimmed and finally fell into the darkness. All signs of life were gone into sleep. The City of Nolram appeared a desolate metropolis.

Suddenly a group of men began to stroll through the dark streets. They were all hooded and cloak appearing like dark phantoms of the night. The leader held a small coffer in his hand. The other men lifted a large sack that moved violently as the men tried to control it.

The leader stopped and turned towards the men.

"Can you stop that noise, you will wake the whole city up!" said the leader to the rest of the men behind him. The Men dropped the sack and started beating it. The moving stopped suddenly and the men picked it up again and continued their way to the fortress of Nolram that stood straight ahead. These men were part of a rebel faction called the Dwethnorel organization. These men were called the Dwethnors and their goal was to serve the Omniscient one and break up the Naridonian Empire. The Omniscient one was a powerful lord who desired supremacy and wealth. Nobody knows who the Omniscient one is but his goal was to conquer the Etherium and become the Emperor of the Etherium worlds. His lair was hidden from all eyes except for servants who only know who the true identity of the Omniscient one.

The Dwethnors were ordered by him to capture the King of Naridonia and hold him for ransom. The Dwethnors have succeeded in capturing the King. In the sack which the men was holding was King Silos the emperor of Naridonian. He was to be imprisoned in the Fortress of Nolram tonight. Sadly he had no heirs or regents to govern the empty throne of Naridon which meant that the Dwethnors as well as the Omniscient one would control Naridon.

"The Master would be very pleased at what we have done," said the leader. He turned towards the men and said with an impatient tone, "Hurry up fools we must reach the fortress tonight." Their paced quickened as they began to approach the tall gates of the fortress. The omniscient one is waiting. They began to approach a big boulevard that headed for the Fortress. The triangle shaped fortress was made of thick stone with only three doors on each side. It was surrounded by a three feet thick wall of hard stone.

When the finally reached the tall iron gates the leader motioned to the control panel embedded in the wall and press and an entry code. The gates suddenly open revealing a long dark passage way that lead to an arched entranced at the end. The men walked in quietly. Their foot steps echoed in the darkness as the approached the two oak doors at the end. They stop in front of the doors and beside it was another control panel with a speaker on it. The leader pressed the call button and a low dark voice began to register speaking in Naridonian, "Roctacké areméliy daract?**1**" The leader bent closer towards the speak and said, "Daftok aremélif Leland Hawkins. Defna jeckniy fwe lo Agothol**1**," There was a pause and then the voice began to speak again, "Gonle**1**,"

The oak doors began to open slowly. The men stepped into a large grass plain and ahead of them was the stone fortress that loomed above them. It was filled tall parapets and narrow windows. Each corner of the fortress was a large oriel. The fortress was as wide as three football stadiums. On its center was a tall tower that reached towards the sky cutting through the clouds above. The sky wasn't an ordinary sky but it reflected the surface of the planet. It was like a gigantic mirror hanging in the air.

One the top of the tower was a small window with its light still on. The men strolled down the stony path way passing guard towers that lined the path. They finally reached two tall iron doors. Leland knocked on the doors twice. The door open and a stream of light began to escape through the door.

The men entered bring with them the sack. They were in a small rectangular room that illuminated with torches that hung on the walls. Inside were two tall Naridonian each held long rapiers in their hands. The Naridonians were a race of tall lizards that walked on hind legs. Their eyes could change color depending on their mood. The two Naridonians eyes were as bright as the sun that stood for happiness. These Naridonians were also Dwethnors. Three weeks ago the Dwethnors attacked the City of Nolram and captured the fortress. This was their now their rebel head quarters. The Two Naridonians closed the door behind them. Then one of them approached Leland beckoned him to follow him towards a door that stood on the other side of the room. The walked through the door into a large hallway that looked liked the nave of a Church. Huge Chandeliers made of shells hung in the ceiling. It illuminated the hall casting eerie shadows of the hall. Huge columns lined the wall of the hallway. The Hallway was deserted and partly destroyed due to the battle that once raged here during the siege from the Dwethnors. The walked down the long hallway which took them ten minutes to walk through. Finally they reached the end of the hallway. In front of them was a door. They walked through it into a long corridor. They passed several doors until they reached an intersection. They turned left and until they reached a staircase the lead upward. They began to ascend the staircase that seemed to go for miles. Sweat began run down his face, the men behind him began to slow down as they carried the sack. Leland beckoned them to climb a little further. The finally reached the top of the tower. Before them was a large oak door. The Naridonian knocked on the door. Sounds of walking footsteps from the inside came closer and closer. The door opened and inside was a tall feline male wearing a black cloak and brown gloves. His expression was happy and pleasing as he looked at the sack held by the men behind Leland.

The cat began to speak in a sly tone towards Leland, "You have done well Leland the Omniscient one shall surely reward you,"

Leland gazed at the cat standing in the door, "Just make sure that you would not do anything to hurt my son," said Leland as he handed the coffer to the cat.

"Your son is perfectly safe from harm I assure you," said the cat as he his fists began to tighten.

"Captain Athinel I would like to see the Omniscient one now," said Leland, "Of course he would be pleased to see you but only you the rest must stay out here, just bring in King Silos in that sack," Said Athinel with his attention now fixed on the moving sack behind Leland. Leland took the sack and dragged it in. The door of the room shut closed.

----- O -----

**1 **Who is there?

**1** This is Leland Hawkins. I have the prisoner.

**1** Enter.


	2. The Cyborg's Return

_In the universe, there are things that are known, and things _

_that are unknown, and in between, there are doors._

-William Blake-

**

* * *

**

**The Cyborg's Return**

Slowly the Valiant docked in the moor under the gray moon light of the night sky. Its thrusters began to power down as a tall large man jumped out of the ship into the moor. The man walked down the moor limping. A neon beam of light suddenly appeared out of his mechanical right eye scanning the area until it rested upon an Inn that stood straight ahead.

"Ben Bow," said the man under his breath. As he walked metal gears and machinery that made up half of his body began to grind into each other. He walked down the paths that lead into the entrance of the Inn. The Sky above him was filled with the twinkling stars of the Etherium. Lights of other houses of the area gleamed against the blackness of night as the Man approached the door. Every step he took went weaker and weaker. Waves of pain began to appear all over his body as the man struggle to ignore it. The man lifted his hand painfully and knocked on the door twice. Sound of moving footsteps began to be heard from the inside. There were several clicks before the open.

Standing on the door way was Jim with eyes wide with astonishment. "Silver?!" said Jim. "Jimbo," said silver in a weak tone before falling on the ground. Every one in the room began gasped at the cyborg lying on the floor. Jim took Silver arm and put it around his shoulder and lifting him up slowly. Delbert and a tall Naridonian named Jack ran out to help. The three of them dragged him into the salon. As they entered BEN turned his attention toward Jim and Silver and gave a loud shriek at Silver, "What is he doing here?"

"BEN get a glass of water quick and bring it back here," said Jim as they place Silver on a couch beside a fire place which had a roaring flame. Sarah and Admiral Amelia suddenly appeared in the door way, "All right what is all the fuss about," said Admiral Amelia with her attention straight at Silver. Her expression turned from worriness to a strong unyielding gaze at Silver. Sarah gave a shriek of fright as she looked at Man sitting one the couch. Her eyes darted all around Silvers mechanic body.

Jim looked toward Sarah and said, "Mom it is all right he is an old friend he won't hurt us,"

"Who is he?"

"My name is John Silver ma'm I was with you son in the RLS Legacy," said John Silver before the pain began to resurface, BEN reappeared in the entrance with a glass of water in his mechanical arm, "Silver are you alright?" said Jim with a tone of anxiety,

"I'm fine Jim no need to worry about this tattered old cyborg, but I need to tell something important Jim that you should listen," Silver took a deep breath and began to speak, "Jim you're in grave danger," everyone in the room began to give looks of wonderment and alarm. Silver continued on, "I think every one should sit down and listen to this," Everyone in the room began take a seat and listen attentively on what Silver was about to say.

"Three weeks ago I was capture by a some old stranger. Called himself the Omniscient one, says he plans to rule the Etherium, says that I have some prophecy that might stop him from conquering the Etherium so I was captured and was brought to Naridon. The next thing I knew I was Imprisoned in that dratted fortress of Nolram which the Dwethnors are controlling. While I was in my jail cell one night I over heard two guards saying that they found the prophecy which was kept by King Silos. After that they said that they have capture king Silos and are planning kill him because of his knowledge of the prophecy."

"What does this prophecy tell about," said Jack Jim's best friend as he leaned forward on his chair,

"That is why I came here to warn Jimmy that he is in this prophecy that tell Jim is going to stop the Omniscient one from ruling the Etherium. He plans to hunt you down and kill you with all his might Jim." Everyone in the room began to stare at Jim. Sarah motioned to Jim and held him tightly in her arms. Jim was still staring at Silver,

"Who is the Omniscient one?" ask Jack as the flame of the fire place began to die down,

"That's the thing, know one knows who the Omniscient one is, he could be any one. He lives in seclusion and rarely sees any one except his right hand man captain Athinel and that leader of the Dwethnors the name I forget, but they only know who the Omniscient one's true identity," Jim suddenly was suddenly both astonished and afraid when silver had mentioned Athinel,

"Athinel is dead, he was killed in Aprixae IV," Jim suddenly remembered his battle with Athinel at the Odyssey,

"Well he is alive I saw him two days ago, thats where I heard the prophecy being said," Jim's expression turned to alarm and wonderment, "What?!"

"He is alive and breathing Jim," Jim's eyes widen as Silver continued his story,

"So when I escaped from the fortress of Nolram I met some group they called themselves the Bayanis they say that they are a group that plans to rescue King Silos to help to re-unite the Empire and overthrow the Omniscient one and his Dwethnors from Naridon, I told them about the prophecy and they granted me a ship that would help go to find you Jim and bring you to Naridon for safety because in the prophecy it says that Naridon will be a powerful ally against the Omniscient one. They ask me to help them rescue King Silos from the Dwethnor after I have got you Jim. The prophecy also says that you will help rescue King Silos from Nolram and help him get back the throne of his so Jim I came here to bring you to Naridon and help you finish that prophecy," Jim gazed at Silver for a very long time, He then gazed at his mom who was now looking at Jim with worry and dread, "Jim" said Sarah with tears now rolling down her face,

"Mom," said Jim slowly, "I need to do this Mom it's the only way to help save you and everyone else," There was a long pause and Sarah turned her attention to Silver, "How do you know that the prophecy is true?"

Silver looked at Sarah with a rueful expression, "Because ma'm it was written by God himself," Sarah turned to Jim and hug him very tightly, "Just be careful Jim, I love you," She said bursting into tears. "I love you too mom," Said Jim as tear began to stream out of Jims eyes. Sarah released Jim and ran out the entrance of the salon crying. Captain Amelia and Delbert followed her.

Silver turned to Jim and said, "Well that settles it, you better get some shut eye because we leave tomorrow," Suddenly Jack stood up and silver and Jim looked at him, "I want to go," said Jack. Jim and Silver looked at each other and Silver looked back at Jack and said, "Who are you any way," Jim motioned to Jack and patted him in the back, "He is my best friend, he save my life once during an exam on quantum physics," I smile appeared on Silver, "Hmm well awright he can go, get off with ya lads and get some sleep both of ya we will leave at 5:00."

The two boys ran upstairs towards their room. Sounds of crickets chirped in the night.

Back In the city of Nolram two men faced at each other. One was standing in the blackness and unable to be seen from the second man standing in front. The man in the gloom began speak in a low powerful voice, "Make sure that the rebellion is suppressed immediately, I want those Bayanis destroyed, you shall be my spy and betray them by trying to kill their leader lord Gathonir is that clear?"

"Yes Omniscient one it is clear, I will pretend to fight against you making sure no one suspects anything."

"Good now go and make me please or I will cut your throat if you disobey me." The second man began to get frighten by the statement the Omniscient one put out, "Yes master I will obey you."

----- O -----

**Author's note:** Try reading "Nolram" and "Silos" backwards an it will say my first name and my last name which is Marlon Solis!


	3. The Flashback

**The Flashback **

"Tell more of this prophecy Master," said Athinel opening the lid of the coffer. He took out rolled up white parchment from inside and unwrapped it. The prophecy was written in a long forgotten dialect that barely is known to anyone. Leland sat in the corner gazing at the coffer with fascination. A dark silhouette of a man stood staring at the lonely citadel of houses and gleaming street lamps. His face was hidden from view. He turned and faced the other men in the room. The sack that held King Silos was still shuddering in the darkness of a corner. He began to speak at the men,

"The prophecy is the very weapon which stands against us. It speaks of a boy rising above an oppressed crowd of men and women to start a revolution. A revolution that points against us and our rule over the Etherium."

Athinel rewrapped the parchment and placed it back in the coffer. Leland began to speak in a questioning tone, "Master what do you plan to do with the prophecy?"

The man began to turn to Leland with his gaze still hidden in the darkness. "With the prophecy in my hands I can anticipate every move of this boy and after reading it I suspected that this boy is your son."

Leland began to stare remorsefully at the floor, "How do you know that it is my son?"

The Omniscient one continued to gaze at Leland, "because the prophecy tells that a boy who has survived a great explosion which refers to the destruction of Treasure Planet."

"What if you are wrong? Maybe the prophecy tells of a different boy?"

"Leland I am the all knowing, I have the power of the great angel of Nalistnon flowing within my veins do you think that I would make such a stupid mistake?"

Leland gave up all attempts of arguing and knew that he would never out match the Omniscient one. The master turned to face the widow into the starry night of the Etherium, "The rise of the Bayanis marks the beginning of the prophecy. I have already prepared the necessary arrangements. Before you arrived I told one of our spies to be in the Bayanis to help in its destruction,"

Athinel looked at the Master and was impressed by his actions, "Master you are wise, I am proud to serve. But what of the weapon and the King's fate?" The master shifted to face the men and gazed at the sack that lay in the corner, "The weapon can wait. And the king, execute him in the fifth day."

-----O-----

Rays of bright golden light began to peak through the windows of the lonely halls of the Ben Bow. Jim walked down the hall way with his sack flung on his back. His footsteps echoed upon the oak walls of the Inn. The Inn seemed lonelier than ever. It felt like Jim was abandoning something he had hold dear all his life. Jim descended the stairs meeting Jack and Silver on the floor ready to go.

Beside them was Sarah holding a handkerchief and dabbing her eyes. She approached Jim and kissed him on the forehead. Then she hugged him and whispered in his ear in a soft quivering tone, "Be careful Jim remember that I will always love you,"

Jim was released from Sarah's hug and headed to the door followed by Silver and Jack. Jim looked back at his mom with tears coming out of his eyes. Sarah gave a soft wave and head towards the door to close it. Jim turned his attention towards his friends. They gave him an expression of grief on Jim and Sarah's parting. Jim thought that he had seen a tear dropping out of Jack's eyes.

Silver suddenly broke the silent, "Aw its okay lads you'll see your families again but we need to focus on the task at had. We best be going I am a danger here the Dwethnors are probably hunting us down by now they are likely to find us here in the open so we best go."

They walked down the path towards the jetty ahead of them. Tied up in the jetty was a small long boat with yellow solar sails. Silver, Jim and Jack Jumped on the long boat and untied the boat from the jetty. They distanced themselves from the jetty and began to power up their engines. They began to lift higher from the ground and headed to the skies.

They shot through the clouds of the atmosphere. Ahead of them the blackness and twinkling lights of the Etherium began to appear. Heat and pressure began to rise around them. The clouds finally parted and were gone. They escaped the atmosphere of the Montressor they headed in the blackness of space that surrounded them.

The crescent moon shape of the Montressor Space port grew bigger and bigger as they drew closer. In top speed they passed they passed the spaceport leaving it behind in the emptiness of space. Moments later they began to slow down, the silence of the Etherium overtook them as they drifted deeper into space.

For a brief moment there was silent then Jim looked towards Jack and said, "Jack whatever happened to your family?" Jack turned his attention towards Jim and looked down at the floor. Jack lifted his head up slowly and looked at Jim and began to speak,

-----O-----

Jack stood on against the window sides looking through the portal of a transport ship. He was only eight when he and his parents were on a transport to go for a holiday to the Dalkirim belt. Jack stared through the window looking at the starry sky of the Etherium. Jack stood fascinated by the twinkling stars and pass ships when a shot came from behind Jack, "Jack Radford get back here," It was Jack's mother the most beautiful Naridon in Naridonian. Her smile was sweet and her movements delicate. Jack always called her the blessed mother since she reminded her of mother Mary he heard and prayed to at church.

Jack ran back down the aisle and jumped on her mother lap. His mother wrapped her arms around Jack and nuzzled her cheek against his head. His father looked through the window feel uneasy. His father was one of the smartest, strongest and most caring person Jack had ever known. He was Jack's hero and the person he always looked up to. His mother reached for his fathers had and held it tightly in her smooth palms.

"Henry it going to be ok," she said to Henry in a comfort tone. His father still looking anxious he gazed forward and laid his head back on his chair. Moments later there was a thud that shook the ship. Everyone was shaken by the thud and Henry peered through the widow of the ship. He saw an outline of a ship that began to get bigger and bigger. Suddenly panic and dread began to run through him,

"Henry what's wrong?" said Jack's mother as she held Jack more tightly. Jack's eyes were as black as death which stood for fear. He said to his father, "Daddy what's wrong dad I am scared," Henry turned his attention back at his family with his eyes pitched black. His voice began to quiver as he said, "Pirates,"

Several more thuds hit the ship rocking this was and that. Order quickly turned to chaos as stewards ran here and there trying to comfort their passengers. Belongs fell to the ground. The doors of the compartments above lashed open as heavy suitcases and bags fell the ground hitting the head of the passengers and instantly killing them. Suddenly a large metal suitcase dropped from above Jack mother hitting her head that protected Jack. Jack screamed in terror as the bag knocked on his mother's head killing her instantly. She never moved again.

Jack looked around the chaos and destruction when the thudding stopped. The door of transport busted open as monsters and huge creature came crashing in. The walked down the aisles pushing aside anyone in their path. One of them stopped inform of Jack's seat. His mouth was lined with deadly sharp teeth. His head had only one eye and his eight arms spread out ward holding guns. The last thing Jack saw a huge iron fist coming straight at him.

_All went black....._

**Author's Note**: Is it getting better? Please review! Thanks for everyone who reviewed especially **ExcursionGuy **and **Janna Hawkins** and my friends, Landon, Felicia, and Takumi (SJIN) Thanks Drew for editing some of them!


	4. The Adamast

**The Adamast**

"After I woke was being carried off by some hooded stranger. I could see his of her face. For some time the person carried me. I couldn't speak since I was too weak. He suddenly stopped in front of a door of a huge house and left me on the steps and just walked away. After that I sleep and woke up seeing my foster parent Aunt Jane and Uncle John who signed me up for the academy and left me there."

Jack turned away with tears beginning to stream down his face. On his neck he wore a golden amulet in the shape of a star. Jack held the amulet on his gentle palms and gazed at it. He was looking at a past that for so long has been a forgotten time.

The winds began to shift as the cold air fluttered around them making Jack cold, "This was all that was left of my parents,' he said showing the Amulet. Silver gazed at the amulet. His eyes began to widen as if in recognition. He stare back at Jack and wanted to say something but turned back towards the helm and continued to drive.

"What is it?" said Jim stroking it with his palms. It was the most beautiful thing Jim had ever seen , Its edges were beautifully carved and its jewels on each of the points shone like bright little suns and its length carved in deadly accuracy,"In Naridon it was called the Holy Crest. It was said that the first King of Naridon went up and summit to find a star that had fallen from the sky. He believed that it was a gift that came from god for protection for sin and temptation. So the king took it and brought back to his people in order to save them from Evil. Only the king of Naridon wears this. Father said that he helped rescue the King from a Battle and in return the King gave him this as a token of friendship and honor."

"Wow" said Jim with his eyes still fixed upon the amulet. The unfathomable blackness that was dotted with stars was outstretched all around them. The slow humming of the engine seemed to soothe their trouble minds as the bright streams nebulas swerve around them. Golden rays of sunshine pounded upon their sails as they drew closer to a line of meteorites that was outstretched before them.

Appearing in the distance was two large clipper ships. It immensely sharp golden bow stretched out seem to be able to cut through a mountain in ease. It wavering sails glisten in the sun shine. With out warning two fire balls blasted out of the ships hull and narrowly missed the long boat of the ship. The fire ball zipped through the air as Silver and the two bows gazed at the colossus structure of the two ships, "What in Blue blazes?!" quickly he took out his kaleidoscope and focused it upon one of the ships main mass. Silver saw a large white flag waving on the main mass and soon dread and alarm filled him,

"The Adamast?!"

"What?! Why would the Adamast fire upon a Montressorian ship?! Let alone a small long boat like ours?" asked Jim bewildered. Two more fire balls zoomed pass them.

"Jimbo these aren't ordinary Adamast soldiers they are rebels of Mondernor who disagreed with the alliance made between Montressor and Mondernor so they left and a large chunk of the Adamast army left to join the Omniscient one!"

"But are they attacking us?" as Jack, "Because of you Jim because of the prophecy!" said Silver.

Silver slashed the long boat to the left and roared on reaching for the meteor belt ahead, "We will lose them in the belt," said Silver as six more fire balls raced through the position they were once in.

The long boat raced through the air reaching for the crowd of rocks as the two clipper ships directed themselves towards the long boat that soon disappeared in the rocks. Silver navigated through many twist and turns with great position as huge floating rocks surged pass them.

The two clipper ships floated over the belt as beams of neon light came out of the bow dialing all over the area to search for the missing the long boat. Detecting a sign the two of them began battering the rocks with huge shoals of fire balls all over the area.

On the long boat Silver searched the compartments taking out two rifles and threw them at Jack and Jim, "Get those bumbs out our tail!" Jack stared at Jim with a look of alarm, "I can't use this Jim," Jim began to aim at the clipper ship who were still firing upon the them and began to shoot, "just aim and fire!" Jack hesitated a little and began to aim at one of the Clipper shims and fired.

There was a loud burst as on of the ships hull began to emerge in flame. It spread quickly over the hull and on deck then in caught the three huge mass causing it to burst into flame. It soon went out of control then it twirled to its left hitting its partner clipper shim with its golden bow crashing through the hull and soon the other ship exploded into flame as crew men began to jump over board and into the dark abyss. The two clipper ships hung dead in space burning like embers upon a fireplace.

The slowed down as Silver and Jim turned surprisingly at Jack and saying, "Wow that was an awesome shoot!" said Jim delightfully,

"I knew you had it in you boy!" said Silver as he turned the long boat upward and head into a small round planet that seem desolate and dead of life. They inched closer towards the dead planet of Naridon Prime and Jim inched closer to meeting his father again.

-----O----


	5. The Partings of a Father and Son

Blessed indeed is the man who hears many gentle voices call him father!

-Lydia M. Child, _Philothea: A Romance_, 1836-

**

* * *

**

**The Parting of a Father and Son.**

Lord Gathonir sat on his fireside chair watching the flames of the fireplace die slowly. Into the fire he tossed a small brown parchment and watching as the paper slowly wither and disappear in the inferno. He stood up and turned towards a Naridonian standing in the gloom. The man held a knapsack that was flung over his shoulder. The sound of burning embers filled the room of the study as Lord Gathonir gazed at the Naridonian whom was his son. Lord Gathonir's son approached his father as his face was suddenly revealed from the darkness. There was a long pause then suddenly Lord Gathonir's son began to speak

"Father I am sorry to have to leave you but I need to do this in order to save Naridon from utter destruction," Lord Gathonir's aged faced turn towards the ground in sorrow and despair. The color of his eyes showed a grey color that stood for sadness. "Father you will be proud of me?"

Lord Gathonir eyes turned towards his son and gave him a smile of reassurance and said, "I know I will be. Carry out your mission and I shall carry out mine I shall protect the prophecy at all cost,"

"Yes father I know we shall meet again soon,"

"But where will you be going?"

"Into hiding where the omniscient one cannot find me. I shall wait for the one who shall carry out the prophecy once I am in hiding and until then I shall carry out my scheme that would save all of Naridon,"

The two Naridon hugged each other tightly and released each other. Lord Gathonir's son turned towards the door and opened it and was out into the night leaving his Father alone in the dark. Lord Gathonir looked towards the small statue of Jesus that stood there solemnly on the altar. Lord Gathonir gazed at the son of man and began to pray, "**1**Muse Aronal grondelor ranol,"

**1 **My savior protect him.


	6. The Araedarn Orolum

**The Araedarn Orolum **

Its was the dead of night as the reflective sky above them seem to move about in the darkness casting on the paved streets and roof tops beams of light that had been reflected from the naphtha lights that darted the streets. All was subtly all was quiet all except the sounds winds to tossing the loose leaves of trees about and shaking the window shutters back and forth creating an eerie sound upon the desolate suburbs of the city.

Hiding in a dark alley away from the sight of patrolling Dwethnors were several Naridonians and there families hiding behind a huge dumpster that block the passage to the streets. Their cloths all tattered and torn, their faces were dirty and holding the look of dread and their eyes shown as black as death that stood for fear and anxiety. They held little belongings and little food. The children the mothers held were weak and thin from hunger, their huge eyes gazed into the darkness in sadness and despair. The mothers were miserable and afraid. They were afraid of losing their children from the Dwethnors and to be sold as slaves to the omniscient one. Many of the Naridon families suffered that fate and that fear held in the sky like the winds that fluttered throughout the world soaring across the skies ready to bring that terrible fate to many other innocent victims. Several of the men that sat there were scared too. Scared of losing their families to death or suffering but they too have to watch out for their own well being.

The leading man who was a tall Naridonian looked out from behind the dumpster to see if the coast was clear. His eyes darted this way and that then his eyes rested upon a corner at the end a street. He saw on the buildings wall at the end of the corner several shadows that grew bigger and bigger than suddenly he heard the stompping of feet upon the pavement that grew louder and louder. Fear suddenly engulfed the man forcing him to duck down. He turned to his comrades, who said,

"What is it Will?" at first Will couldn't answer since he was enveloped in fear that he spoke suddenly, "A group of Dwethnors are coming this way," Suddenly the whole party began to worry. Women began to clutch their children tightly in their arms with some tears suddenly forming on the faces. The men began to comfort their wives and held their children's palms. The marching became closer and closer then there came the sound of a single voice in a drilling tone, "**1**Arthen, Nolton, Arthen, Nolton..." The sound came louder until it came so close that the voices began to ring inside the ears of all the Naridons that hid their. The Stomping seemed to shake the ground as the sounds pounded upon their head fortunately the party manage to be quiet through the grueling moments. After a few moments the sounds began to disappear and the streets grew quieter and Will stood up to see if the coast was clear then he turned to his comrades behind him and signaled that is was over. The party stood up and began to run towards the streets away from the group of soldiers.

They ran down the streets passing empty dark buildings that were once bustling with business and happiness. They began to clear the empty city into the barren wastelands of Naridon that were out stretched before them. The stars began to twinkle in the night. Secretly looking out of a window of a tall tower stood hooded figure and cloaked wearing a white mask gazed upon the party that were fleeing the city his eyes where his eyes shown as fiery red and floated an inch above the floor. The figure took out his silver rapier and flew out of the window into the dead of night to the fortress of Norlam that stood in the center of the city. Moments later coming out of the tall tower of the Fortress flew hundreds of black cloaked figures across the night. They flew through the sky like a stream of black birds against the darkness. All were flying through the air in one direction towards the party of Naridons that escaped the city all held their rapier upon their palms ready to strike upon their prey.

-----O-----

Jim Silver and Jack landed on the side of a small hill in the out skirts of the city of Nolram that rose ahead of them as a dark shadow against the night. The three of the step out of the long boat and began to tie all the solar sails. In the reflective sky reflected the landscape of the terrain before them which they had to venture to get to their next destination,

"Where do we head off to next?" Asked Jim who was gazing at the sky with utter astonishment. After Silver had pack up all the thing in the long boat he turned to Jim and said, "We will have to go the Valley of Aestari in order to find the Temple of Yesuishartiri that is where we shall find the head quarters of the Bayanis which is very hard to find,"

"How will it take to find this Temple of Yesuiss-something that we should find,"

"Temple of Yesuishartiri that is the temple of God which was lost for Hundreds of Centuries until now," Said Jack who corrected Jim. Jim looked towards Jack indignantly while Silver said, "Um.. It will take about six weeks to find more of less,"

"Six weeks!" said Jim "How could we survive for..." before he could finish the sounds of screams began to appear in the distance as the three of them turned their attention to a group of people that ran towards them. They ran frantically away from a huge number of dark figures that flew on top of them. The party began to ran away from the rest when the back figures floated to the ground blocked the path of several men and women and children screaming in fear and dread. Some who torn away from the party where suddenly where knock dead on the ground by a blast that came out of the tips of the rapiers of the figures. A woman who was carrying her child tightly in her arms running away screaming was caught by one of the figures and was held down on the ground and was torn away from her child who was screaming for his mother who was now lying dead on the ground. Seeing the horror Silver took out his had gun from his robotic arm and began to fire at the figures while Jack who was full with fury took out his pistol and began to fire.

The figures that surrounded some of the Naridons turned their attention to their attacks. Suddenly they flew towards Jack and Silver and Jim and appeared abruptly in front of them. On of them grabbed the pistol away from Jack who thrown to the ground see the tip of a silver rapier in front of his face and the White mask of his attack and the fiery eyes that shown out of its eye slits.

Suddenly shoals of laser cannon balls began to appear in the distance showering upon the battle field killing several of the figures which vanished in thin air when they died. Jack's attack turned his attention to the new enemy the appeared in the hills to the right of Jack. The new attackers were Naridons all held pistols that were aimed at the figures. Gunfire from cannons and pistols resonated through the air as the figures did a counter attack with their rapiers which fired streams for fire balls that were targeted against the Naridon soldiers. Blows were exchanged between the two enemies as flashes of light and smoke and debris filled the battlefield. Moments later the figures gave up their attack and flew away into the night towards the Fortress of Nolram. The Naridon Soldiers ran towards the victim and carried them in wagons and had their wounds treated. In the hills a tall Naridonian male appeared. He turned his attention to Silver, Jim and Jack and approached them. Silver Bowed slowly and beckoned Jim and Jack to bow to. The tall man was an old man with many scars on his face which he dealt with stoically. He recognized Silver and said,

"Well John I see you have a brought the boy," he said sternly as he turned his attention to Jim who suddenly stood upright,

"Lord Gathonir finally we have met again at last this here is my friends, the famous Jim Hawkins and Jack Radford," The tall Naridon who was Lord Gathonir gazed at Jack with much interest his gazed rested upon his face creating a flame of recognition in him he turned towards Silver and said quickly, "Hurry we must get to the temple as soon as we can before the Araedarn Orolums come back I have much to tell you I know of a much shorter way to get to the temple in a few hours hurry." The cold winds of the north began to flutter all around them as the black fleet of Araedarns flew across the nighty sky like dark eagles toward the tower of the Fortress of Nolram where a man stood their gazing in the horizon. His clear blue eyes glimmered in the night as he waited for the moment where he could meet his long lost son again.

-----O-----

**1**Left right left right...

**Note: **Did you know that the word "Bayanis" is actually tagalog for Patriot? Tagalog is the National language of the Philippines.

The word "Yesuishartiri" that I invented part of it came from the name Yesus which means Jesus.


	7. The Temple of Yesuishartir

**The Temple of Yesuishartir**

The tall grey mountain peaks surrounded the wide expanse bellow out stretching as far as the eye could see. Its snowy white peaks glimmered the dawn of sunshine from the rising sun illuminating the scenery in a spectacular view of sparkling brilliance. The light from the rising sun was reflected by the sky throwing every shadow out of its way. Not one of those peaks was covered in darkness show a vision of radiant beauty as Jack looked out from the edge of the steady clipper ship that slowly soared through the air with its solar rays out stretched above him. It began to shimmer as the rays of the sun touched them.

The boat swayed this way and that as it made its way across the peaks of high mountains towards a tall peak that rose imperiously in the distance. And along the sides waves of golden brilliance resonated from the peak and disappearing towards the bottom. Standing on the peak was a large stone structure with its spires shooting up reaching of the sky. Every inch of it emitted a spectrum of intense color as Jack gazed at it in wonder. Suddenly his eye caught his amulet which too was shining the same way as structure standing on the peak. It had never shone that brilliantly in all his life.

Shine spectacularly in the golden rays of sunshine. Wonderment and excitement fully Jack filling his heart with Joy and reassurance and for a brief moment he thought he heard a voice speak. It was a low tone speaking into his ear saying, "Jack..." and again, "Jack..." then in a moment he woke up from the hallucination when Lord Gathonir spoke in clear tone,

"We have arrived in the Temple of Yesuishartir we shall be landing in a few minutes." Lord Gathonir began to shout order across the deck to ready the ship for landing. The Ship slowly docked on the slopes of the mountain a few meters from the top. Lord Gathonir's troops began to unload helping the victims of last night into the snowy ground. There was a stone path that leads right to the front door of the Temple. Jim, Jack and Silver and all the others walked up the path into the front door of the Temple which was made of wood. Lord Gathonir walked towards the control panel next to the door and punched in the numbers the door automatically opened and an iron gate stood ahead of them with another panel and punched in another access code and the door opened. They were lead into a sunlight corridor in to a large rotunda room that was line with empty niches. Its walls were lined with cracks and the golden color slowly disappeared. There was a long table lined with wooded chairs and with several old men sat their. Lord Gathonir sat at the edge of the table beckoning Jim, Silver, Jack and Will to sit and telling the other soldiers to leave them. The huge oak doors of the room slowly went shut. They all sat while the other men gazed intently at the new comers and at each other which wonderment when Lord Gathonir spoke,

"My friends I have much to tell right now. The dark lord is growing ever much stronger every day his power over the Etherium strengthens as he prepares to bring about the regime. And a new problem faces us these new creatures called the Areadarns Orolum threatens our rebellion into outer destruction. And these creatures aren't from this universe but from another and I do not know where they could have summoned these creatures but I know one thing for sure is that they serve the Omniscient One and are bound to him for all eternity."

The all the others began to look at one another in puzzlement and alarm when Jim finally spoke out asking, "Lord Gathonir do you know who the omniscient one is and can you tell us of the prophecy on which I am in," The other Naridons in the room were surprised and gazed at Jim with astonishment and began to speak to the friends in puzzlement. Lord Gathonir silenced the men with just a raise from his palm and continued,

"The meaning of the prophecy is still unknown to me for it tells of you but it also tells of another but the exact words of the prophecy are forgotten. Only the king of Naridon knows and understands it more than I but alas he was kidnapped. The night when he was kidnapped I was the head guard of his palace. I promised to give him security and protection but I failed to do so. I left him in his chambers all by himself as I left him to rest upon his bed when moment later I heard a scream from his chambers I busted through the door only to find the bed which he has slept in to be gone. That was night when I promised myself to rescue the King and bring him back to the throne of Naridon. So I organized the Bayanis in order to get rid of the Dwethnors and to return the throne to its rightful place. And the question of who is the Omniscient one is I do not know all I can say is that he is the dark angel that rebelled against God and failed and for his punishment he was outcast but he returned ready to get his revenge upon God. The omniscient one plans to create a weapon that cover all the universe into darkness and I heard this from a rumor hoping that It would not be true but I could feel it in my bone and flesh that he plans to build it but I don't know how. There many mysteries that has yet to be solved."

Another Naridonian stood up and said, "Sir what about the situation with the Celestial Particle lamely called Draetmir?"

Lord Gathonir gazed at the speak intently and said, "The Celestial Particles have long been feared by the Omniscient but I am not sure why he fears it but his minions tremble when they hear its name being spoke I only can guess that this thing can be used to our advantage but for so long it has been a forgotten subject the scientists of the Etherium have label it as a myth made by our ancestors long ago. I am not surprised if there isn't anymore of the Draetmirs for I have seen none of it."

One if the Old Naridon stood up and began to speak, "Sir what are we going to do to stop this storm which for everyday envelopes the world we are in?"

"Sir James I assure you that this grave situation we are in will not go untended we are to set out across the east the City of Nolram where the king is imprison and save him before he is executed. But first we should find an ally to aid us in rescuing us."

"And where do we go about in finding this ally?" said another Naridonian man.

"This ally is a warlock the very last of his kind and very weak. He has lost most of his magic but spends all of his time building machines that might aid us in this fight his name is Ynothna he is man that can turn himself into a tiger and was outcast by Montressor ten years ago for a criminal offence against the King and the high council. He has spend all his life in seclusion never to see anyone again We shall set out first to find him and once we found him we shall set out to rescue the king from the omniscient one but it would be a dangerous journey to under go for his right hand men Lord Athinel and the Leader of the Dwethnors are searching for this boy who we must protect from all cost," He looked directly at Jim. He was the only hope for the Etherium.

**note: **If you are thinking that the wizard Ynothna is a character that looks like Gandalf dresses like Gandalf and acts like Gandalf you are probably wrong. In my story he looks like and ordinary man and more like a professor rather than some guy who wears a long gown and a wizards hat.

Try reading, "Ynothna" backwards and I will say my middle name which is Anthony! I am a genius!-Just kidding!

The Idea of the Celestial Particles came to me from a book written by Philip Pullman the book is called _His Dark Material_.


	8. The Tower of Aesir Ynothna

**Tower of Aesir Ynothna**

Putting the comm. link to his mouth he began to speak, "Master the Bayanis are planning a rescue mission to save King Silos from Nolram,"

Coming out of the comm. link was a low distorted tone, "Well done my friend I shall send a squad of attackers to intercept them immediately. And also for you excellent work you shall be rewarded."

"Thank you my master I shall tell when the Bayanis are near Nolram." He shut the comm. link and placed in his pocket and headed for the door.

-----O-----

Lord Gathonir commanded his men to ready the Long boat for the Journey to see the wizard Ynothna. Jim and Jack sat at the bank of the Long boat. Jack gazed at his amulet that was still glimmering. Jim suddenly spoke,

"Jack what did that Old Naridonian meant when he said about Draetmir and how the omniscient one fears it? Do you think it exists? And why do you think he fears? What is Draetmir anyway?"

Jack slowly turned his attention to Jim with his mind still fixed upon the amulet, "Um... I don't really know but we shall find out soon. Maybe we both can find the source of the Draetmir and use it against the Omniscient one and we can be both heros."

"Well I hopes so Jack but I have this feeling that we will never see each other in a long time,"

"Jim that will never happen we will always be friends even till the dark regime comes we are like brother,"

"Ya Like brothers," Said Jim lead back against his seat while Jack gazed back at his amulet.

Meanwhile Lord Gathonir sat right in front of Will and said, "William you have done a great task helping those people escape out of Nolram and for that you have won you self the honor of being my right hand man and my most trusted successor. Will gazed intently at Lord Gathonir in surprise that he stammered when he said, "Thank you my Lord I am totally grateful,"

"Please do not mention It. Come with us to find Wizard Ynothna and you shall be at my side when we set out to Nolram come get to the long boat we shall leave now."

-----O-----

The Longboat raced across the high peaks of the mountain range heading north. The cold winds of Naridon swept through the air. They travel through the skies in immense speed as towards a tall out line of a stone tower etched between to rocks. It stood their imperiously upon the rock façade. The long boat descended upon a flat surface of Grass on a clearing in the middle of the forest that surrounded the tower.

They stepped on the grass looking on the dark expanse ahead. Will, Lord Gathonir, Silver, Jim and Jack began to stroll forward following the stone path that lead to the tower. As they walked low cries and roars began to be heard as the walked down the path. Jim stared this way and that as he heard the low roar coming from some direction then another. Everyone took out their pistols and aimed it into the forest.

Slowly between the gaps of the tree trunks passed a huge orange tiger with its keen paws slowly crawling through the forests as its keen eyes darted this way and that drawing closer to the party.

Silence filled the forest save only the sound of winds that rolled through the air. At first Jim thought he had heard the snap of a twig upon the grass. Then he thought he saw a glimpse of orange through the forest. Jim's heart began to palpitate as the sound of walking paws came closer and closer. Suddenly out of the bushes pounced a huge tiger landing on all fours upon the grass. The other slashed around to see the huge cat standing in the middle its impassable gazed landed on each and everyone slashing its head to one side then to the other. Then in Jim's astonishment the in place of the tiger was a tall bearded man. He looked more like a professor. His thin aged face that seemed to resemble that of a tiger stood there looking at the new visitors standing upon his territory. He wore a long suit and thick glasses that laid on a huge bump in the bridge of his nose. He gaze indignantly at the people and he began to speak, "Tell me is it a custom here in Naridon to impertinently intrude to someone else's property without informing the person who owns that property?"

Lord Gathonir and the others began to put away their pistols as Lord Gathonir step forward. He made a low bow and spoke,

"I am Lord Gathonir I have come here to seek aid and council to help save our beloved Kind Lord Silos,"

He gaze nonchalantly towards Lord Gathonir,

"Ah! It is you the leader of the Bayanis I have long anticipated your arrival, please come in I was patrolling the wood of my territory we my silent alarm went one and I knew something was amiss but it was just you!"

He headed down the stone towards the entrance of the tower. Jim gazed in wonderment at the Aesir (which is what they called the people with the ability to shape shift) walking ahead he had never seen this kind of person before in his life. They reached the oak doors of Ynothna's tower and entered it. Inside was a huge foyer lined with strange looking machines bent metal parts and scatter tools. They were lead into the common which had one window that was shielded from the light by a thick curtain making the room dim.

The Aesir beckon them to sit on the chairs and he went to next. When he came in again he held a bottle of Tokay and five wine glasses and gave each one to each person seat. Then he pour on each glass the Tokay and sat.

"Aesir Ynothna what do you suppose Draetmir is? Do you think it still exists?" ask Lord Gathonir still intrigue by that subject. The Aesir stood up and took out a bottle from one of the cabinets and inside was a glimmering substance within, "That is still a mystery to us all. In the past few days the Draetmir or Celestial particles are growing less and less and they seem to be gathering in a specific spot hidden from all eyes. I don't know exactly what it is but they seem to be glowing or glimmer. In this bottle I have a part of what seems like the Draetmir particles but I don't know what is making the glimmering," The glimmer in the bottle seem to light up the same way Jack's amulet did but why was it making it?

"So it does exist fascinating but why do you suppose the Omniscient one fears it?"

"That I do not know but I do know this ever since the Araedarns arrived the Draetmir level decreases the Omniscient one must be interested in destroying it,"

"hmm do you know where the Araedarns come from?" ask Lord Gathonir,

"The Araedarns came from what seems to be another universe open for just a brief moment by the omniscient one in order to summon just a few hundred. He seems to be using a key that can only be used once to open this window the other universe. There is a some kind of secret society called the Dewtmir that has protected another key of the same kind but more complex and powerful but I do not know where it is or even it still exist but the omniscient one plans to find that key."

"hmm but I am afraid we do not have time to save the King and find both the key and the source of Draetmir we have to things one by one please Ynothna do you have anything that might help us in rescueing the King from a terrible doom?"

The Aesir looked around contemplating in his head on what to do. Then an idea sparked inside the Aesir and said, "Come I must show you a machine that will help all of you to get into Nolram undetected but I warn you it can only be used once since I haven't developed it as much. follow me to my Laboratory."


	9. Enemies Along the Way

"He that has eyes to see and ears to hear may convince

himself that no mortal can keep a secret. If his lips are

silent, he chatters with his fingertips; betrayal oozes

out of him at every pore."

-_Sigmund Freud (Austrian neurologist and founder of psychoanalysis, 1856-1939)_-

**

* * *

**

**Enemies along the way.**

The Aesir lead them down a dim light corridor that was underneath the ground. They were lead into a huge chamber filled with all sort of machines; a particle accelerator stood in the middle of the chamber with several tubes leading into it. The walls were lined with computer panels and experiments that were runing. The Aesir lead them into a door at the end of the room into a smaller chamber with several tables filled with gadgets of all sorts. Ynothna took from the center table a belt with several buttons embedded on it,

"This gadget is called the altomus it allows anyone who wears it and anyone with ten meters to be invisible. It uses a reflective shield to deflect all line sight and any scan signals that may be used by the enemy and it can only used once."

"incredible I never seen such technology in my life did you invent this?" asked Will.

"Yes but unfortunately as I told you it isn't well developed but it will allow to get into Nolram undetected. Anyone can pass through the shield still cannot see you. Only you can see each other and your surroundings."

"excellent how much would it cost?" asked Will and the Aesir answered, "nothing only in one condition,"

"very well name your price,"

"you must allow me to come with you to Nolram for I too have a bone to pick with Lord Athinel and his minions of darkness they were the ones who framed me on Montressor fowl ruffians I will not give up until I see him hanging in the Gallows," The Aesir's hand began to tighten into fists. The other began to look at each other with utter bewilderment at the request made by the Aesir.

"Very well you will come with us on our quest let us leave now for the king doesn't have time to live any longer he needs to be rescued," said Lord Gathonir. A huge grin appeared on the Aesir's face as he spoke, "Thank you my lord Gathonir I am totally grateful,"

Then out of the corner of Jim's eyes he looked towards the Aesir's hand and saw a gleaming golden ring on his palms with bright ruby embedded on it. It seemed to change its number of sides every time the Aesir move. It was one of the most stunning abject Jim ever saw.

Everyone left the room all except Jim who stood there staring at all the objects that littered the room. All his life he had lived around machines and making them but no such moment in his life would prepare for this moment where all the gadgets he ever dreamed were kept here. Jim strolled towards the other tables and saw a silver headset gleaming on the table. He took the headset and examined it. On one of its earpiece was a red button. Then suddenly a voice began to echoed in the room whispering into his ears telling him to wear it and press the button. It was calling him beckoning him. He slipped the head set on his head and pressed the button.

For a moment he thought he saw several figures passing through the room. Then it became clearer and clearer when suddenly the whole surroundings began to change and the next thing he knew he was standing among the audience of several different species. Suddenly recognized the building that he was in. It was the supreme court of Montressor where captain Athinel had his trial he still remembered the fight he had in this court.

The whole area seemed gray and standing on the center of the stage on the spotlight was the Aesir Ynothna. His limbs were chained to the ground and the Judge was an old Ermine woman. Her mallet banged upon the desk and said in a strong voice,

"Aesir Ynothna you are sentence to exile in the planet of Naridon under pain of death. As punishment for your devastating crimes you have commited in Montressor. Court dismissed," She pounded the mallet upon the desk and several guards began walk towards Ynothna and unfasten his chains that were clutched in the ground.

Jim suddenly spotted a man sitting in the corner with his face concealed in the dark and by his silhouette he looked Naridonian. Then suddenly the thoughts of the Naridonian suddenly seemed to spoke into Jim's mind saying something that shocked him. Aesir Ynothna was betrayed by someone who is a big threat to the Bayanis. It was a spy but who could it be. Before he could know the answer the image disappeared and he could see the dim light room of the chamber. And There standing in the doorway was will calling his name, "Jim wake up its time to go and continue on the journey," Jim slowly returned the head set on the table and walked out of the door.

-----O-----

The sun was now in the middle of the sky shining its golden rays through the reflective atmosphere making the sky look like a giant window. It swirled here and there following the direction of the winds. It was like another sea above the land below. It seemed to be the only thing left that was beautiful in Naridon. The rests was dead plains and many of its once majestic cities were reduced to mere ruins and decaying matter. Flying over the plains Jack gazed towards the desolate expanse feeling the fury and hate build inside of him. His anger was directed against the omniscient one and his minions. How can something so evil and so powerful could be stopped? Perhaps the mysterious Draetmir that slowly is dieing could save them but when it is gone what then? Could Courage save them?

Slowly they neared the city of Nolram. Its tall towers and adamant battlements glisten in the light looking impenetrable, domineering, and terrorizing. They slowly landed on the side of a huge hill. The low humming of the engine began to disappear and grew silent. They stepped out of the Gangplank with Ynothna wearing the altomus upon his waist. They were several kilometers away from the Nolram. The light of the sun began to dim as it prepared of sunset. Upon the dark ground there was a strong drumming sound that was straight ahead of them. Reacting quickly Ynothna pressed one of the bottoms of his belt and a neon glow began to emit from it covering every under a dome of neon glow and slowly it disappeared and became invisible. Slowly the stomping grew and they saw in the distance a long line of Adamast soldiers. The most elite and most feared fighting force in the Etherium. All held rifles in their hands and all were wearing white uniform suits that were strong enough to stop a bullet. They walked in perfect unison as if they were one and they were all equally spaced between them. Above them were black figures soaring across the sky they were the Araedarns. They were headed towards them but only a few miles apart. The party stood still gazing at the battalion of the omniscient one. Holding steady they slowly began to hear a clock sound. Its tempo grew quicker and quicker.

It began to tick faster and faster until suddenly the ground shook and the invisible shield began to give way showing its glowing neon field until it all began to gather at Ynothna and its belt. Ynothna couldn't speak he was alarmed but the phenomenon then a rush of energy there was a large explosions as it filled the vicinity with intense light as all the energy tore away from its source the rest of the party run away from the explosion. The battalion of Adamast and Araedarns stood still as statues. Their gazed fixed upon the explosion. When it ended Jim Jack and Silver and all the rest stood up and gazed towards a burning cadaver in the middle.

Lord Gathonir with his face scared walked towards to examined the dead Aesir. He looked at the Altmus which was partly destroyed. Inside was a small piece of paper fluttering in the wind and drawn on it was a symbol of snake inside a circle. Suddenly fear overcame him like a giant wave striking upon a rocky hill side. Lord Gathonir began to say for the first time in fear and dread,

"It is the symbol of the Omniscient one. This device has been sabotaged," then Lord Gathonir spotted something that gleamed under the sunshine. It came from one of the Aesir's palms.

On the Aesir's fingers was the golden ring with its color slowly disappeared. Silver with his eyes filled with astonishment with his heart papitating said, "What in blue blazes?"

Lord Gathonir picked up the ring and headed towards Jim. He handed the ring to Jim who took it slowly. Jim looked in wonderment at first at the ring then at Lord Gathonir who smiled and turned to the battalion ahead. It began to stir as several Araedarns broke away from the regiment and headed towards the Bayanis pulling out their rapiers and pointing them towards the party. He glanced at the approaching enemy and turned back to his men. He began to scream in the top of his lungs saying, "Fellow comrades get out your weapons and prepare to fight. Wait for my signal to head for the hills."

High pitched screams resonated through the air piercing into the ears of every that stood their. It pierced through their ears like a dagger that slowly deepened and then tearing away. Then suddenly they came closer then abruptly shoaling upon them were burning cannon balls showering the ground as the Bayanis, Jim, Jack and Silver shot at them. The Araedarns began to fly over them like vultures over dead prey. Still firing Jim and Silver and Jack ducked down behind a rock while the screams of men filled the air screaming in agony as there were attacked by the violent storm. The Black figures continued to soar showering the Bayanis with burning fireballs filling the area with flames and explosions.

Still shooting towards the attacker Jim, Silver, and Jack hid under the rock when there was another high pitched scream behind them they turned and their floating in mid air was an Araedarn. It grabbed Jim by the feet and tearing him away from the others. Silver and Jack cried in alarm screaming for Jim when another Araedarn appeared before them pointing their rapiers towards them. Seconds later the whole area was filled with intense light from no where. It filled every crack between the stones. Jack and Silver couldn't see what was happening because they shielded their eyes. Then the sounds of explosions from rapiers died down and once the light disappeared the Araedarns were gone. But so was Jim....

-----O-----


	10. Old friends

**Old Friends**

"_Where are you Jim?" His voice wailed over a sea of other voices_

_All were screaming, wailing, and crying and all whispering amongst themselves. His voice seem to be nothing but a whisper. He continued, "Oh Jim where are you?" his voice still screaming amongst the crowd but couldn't be heard. Then black figures began to approach, masked faces and fiery red eyes pondering at the crowd of people below. He wailed even louder but every attempt grew out in vain. He began to disappear into the crowds with his palms grasping for the air. The dark iron sky grew blacker with every call he said and with one final shout he cried,_

"_Jim...."_

_Why was he wailing for my name? Jim thought to himself. There Jack laid there dead as the figures pick him up by the neck. _

_What was this place?_

_Whispers grew louder piercing through his mind like a dagger. Their voices couldn't be understood _

_Jim asked again, "What is this place,"_

"_Jimbo..." He turned seeing the passive gaze of Silver standing infront of him. His robot parts were reduced to mere metal, "Silver?" but Silver began to sink into the ground as if he was in quick sand. _

"_It was my fault Jim I shouldn't have taken you here..." said Silver disappearing into the ground,_

"_Wait!" But Jim's vision darkened and before it all went black he saw Lord Gathonir's shadow upon the wall hanging in mid air with his legs dangling over the ground._

_It was the end of it, the enemy has triumphed..._

-----O-----

Jim woke up from a heavy sleep. When he opened his eyes all he could see was pitched blackness. He felt the ground it was as had as stone. He reached into the darkness only to find that his arms could go and further. He stood up and found out he could walk any farther. He began to hear the sound of rattling chains. Feeling his wrist on his left hand and found out that he was chained upon the wall. His eyes grew used to the darkness and he saw amongst the walls piles of skeletons.

He began to contemplate on what happen earlier. Someone must have subatoged the belt the Aesir couldn't have done it and so was Lord Gathonir he couldn't risk destroying the precious object but who could it was been? Jim thought as gazed at the pile of bones upon the floor. He felt his pocket in one had and took out the Aesir's ring. It had lost much of its color. He had wondered what it was. He stretched out his index finger and slipped the ring. The color seemed to returned. And when he moved his had it changed its number of sides. He gazed intently at it when suddenly there was a loud creak.

Jim turned to the metal door that began to open. Rays of light streamed into the room. Jim blinked several times before seeing a tall man looking down on him. Jim shielded his eyes from the intense luminosity peeking through the door. The person on the doorway was not a man but a Feline. His eyes gazed was unwavering and staring at Jim with all the hate he had within him. Upon his hands he wore thick brown gloves. His fingers clenched in fist behind his back. His arms looked as if he could crush a skull with one palm. Upon his cheeks his whiskers glimmered in the light. Jim gazed at him with a look of alarm. Feline spoke,

"Well Jim we meet again," seeing the astonishment surge up from inside him he spoke with the utmost dread, "Captain Athinel,"

"That's Lord Athinel to you James Hawkins. I see you have meet the Araedarns and the Adamast very nice group of people and so loyal,"

Jim's hate began to build within him as he said, "Lord Gathonir will stop you!"

"Hah Lord Gathonir that empty minded fowl how could he think about stopping the Omniscient one and his regime," the light began to intensify as the door opened wider, "You see Jim the Bayanis organization are just flies buzzing around our head they do not pose any threat you see,"

"Then why have you tried to kill Lord Gathonir," Lord Athinel stood aside and entering the room was a tall Naridonian grinning towards Jim. It was Will, "Well James that was done by William here our most trusted spy you see Jim flies bug us just as the Bayanis do and they need to be killed and Will here has done that Job perfectly," Will approached Jim gazing intently at Jim and he began to speak, "Jim I was the one who betrayed Ynothna and framed him on Montressor he posed a bigger threat upon us you see. He was part of a secret society that claimed the knowledge of the Draetmir the very particle that still stands against us. As the months pass he did his experiments on Draetmir and how to release it and everyday he took a step farther and so the Omniscient one sent me to frame him. I was the only one more close to him than anyone and he didn't suspect it was me who betrayed him the very servant who was most loyal to him framed him in order to get him out of the way. I couldn't have him executed for Aesirs are hard to kill their souls return back to life and their souls are encased in their crystal rings that are impossible to destroy," the light grew thin as the door gradually began to close. Jim began to ponder the ring he wore on his fingures. The two men still standing there still staring at Jim as Lord Athinel took out his pistol and aimed it directly at Jims forehead,

"I had very good times with you at the academy you were my star pupil at that time. All those training missions you managed to pass and always at the top of the class amazing boy it a shame that you should pass away like this Goodbye Jim," at that moment a sudden rush came to the door bursting it wide open and a dark figure stood on the doorway. He had clear blue eyes and a ruffled hair and wore a white Adamast uniform. He rushed into the room and pounced upon Athinel grabbing the pistol. A blast of gunfire resonated through the room as the two men wrestled on the ground. The Man that rushed into the room punched Athinel clear on the face knocking him out.

Then Will grabbed the pistol from Athinel and aimed it at the man but the man reacted quickly and tore the gun away from his direction. The Men punched the man at the stomach and knocked his opponent out instantly. Will cringe on the floor in pain and agony as the man holding the pistol at his hand turned his attention to Jim. Jim was alarmed by the man that rescued him and he gazed upon his face and a flame of recognition surged within him. He had seen this man before the one that he waited for so long to come back to his life. This man was the very person that left him when he was nine years old. The man who he once looked up as a hero only to find out that he was a betrayer. The man was his father.


	11. Battle in the Fortress

**The Battle in the Fortress**

"Dad?!"

Leland unbuckled the chains that appended Jim to the walls. The sound of shackles dropping through the ground was heard as Leland hoist Jim to his feet.

"Hurry we must go I know where Lord Gathonir and the others are being kept,"

They rushed out of the dim hall of Nolram. They turned several intersections before reaching the large of Hall way of Nolram,

"Dad where have you been all these years," said Jim as his breath went faster and faster as they rushed down the hall. Suddenly the sound of gunfire resonated through the hall as they ran. Leland took out his pistol and began aiming it a several Dwethnors that ran and fire at them. Laser beams shot pass them hitting the walls and columns of the hall. Leland shot several shots and two Dwethnors went down. But they were soon replaced by several more Dwethnors. Soon the floors and halls were scared with gunfire. Leland and Jim dashed behind a column in order to catch their breath and hide from the rain of deadly fire.

Leland's eye suddenly caught Jim's finger seeing the large ruby ring glimmering as flame.

"Jim that ring on your finger came from an Aesir it can allow you to shape shift," Jim gazed at the ring astonished by its power. "But how?" ask Jim. More gunfire shot through the air hitting the column they were hiding behind.

"Jim with all your mind and heart believe that you are a lion. Focus your mind and pretend you feel that golden mane upon your neck," Jim did what his father told him and suddenly he felt his hands turning to paws and his whole body began to change. Suddenly standing in front of Leland was a large golden Lion with its mane drifting along its back and its claws and teeth and sharp as knives.

It began to roar so loud that the ground began to shake and several pieces from the ceiling fell. Suddenly the gunfire was silent and the lion pounced out of the hiding place in front of the Dwethnors who were alarm and afraid. Jim roared a second time and more pieces of rock fell to the floor. The Dwethnors began to step back. Afraid of the lion and a moment later they dropped their weapons and ran. Jim began to turn back into a human before Leland walked out of the hiding place.

Jim gazed at the ring and was astounded. Leland began to speak, "Jim I knew you were ready for this quest." Before Jim could ask Leland grabbed him by the arm and led him through smaller corridors that led down.

They entered a long chamber with several empty cells lining the walls. Three guards sat in a table on the other side of the chamber guarding a large cell with several people imprisoned. It was Jim's friends. Leland aimed the pistol at the table and shot. The table tossed on the side enveloped in flame as the Dwethnors stood up in alarm. Seeing Leland and Jim they took out their pistols and aimed it a them but their weren't fast enough to shoot since Leland shot several shots in a split second leaving the three men dead upon the floor.

They ran to the chamber and Leland shot at the lock and the knock the door open.

"Jimbo I knew you would get out of that sell," cried Silver as he ran out of the Cell and took Jim by the arms and held him tightly. Lord Gathonir and Jack stepped out of the cell. Leland bowed low towards Lord Gathonir who said, "Well how ironic the leader of the Dwethnors has rescue us. I knew you would succeed,"

"I shall always be inclined to help the resistance against the Dark regime," said Leland and Jim who was released from Silvers arms walked towards his father in Surprise, "Dad you the leaders of the Dwethors?"

Leland gave out a low sigh and said in a remorseful tone, "I'm sorry Jim that I didn't tell you the reason why I had to leave you and Mom. I had to do it for you and your mother. If I didn't join the Omniscient one his assasins would have killed you and I couldn't risk that Jim I'm sorry that I had to keep you waiting but I will come back soon I promise," suddenly streaming out of Jims eyes were tears of loneliness and despair as Leland held out his arms and hugged him tightly. Then Jim's father released him and said, "Hurry go out of this chamber until you reach a spiral staircase leading down. Once you climb down find a tall tower and enter it that's where you will find where king Silos is imprisoned,"

"But dad where will you be going?" ask Jim in despair. Leland gazed sadly at Jim and wiped a tear drop that streamed down his cheek and said, "to save the Etherium and Naridon. Go now Jim before more Dwethnors and Araedarns come." He looked towards Gathonir and said, "Where are the rest of the men?"

Lord Gathonir stared down towards the floor and said in a sad tone, "Unfortunately they are dead but there are still Bayanis hiding everywhere in Naridon I assure you Leland,"

"Good go now and save Naridon," Lord Gathonir, Jim, Silver, and Jack raced down the chamber and out of the site of Leland who stood there gazing after them before opening an entrance in the wall that leads out of Nolram.

Down the spiral staircase they ran and seeing a gigantic gave that seemed twice as big as Nolram. On its walls and ceiling hung shimmering lanterns and on the ground was made out of stone and rising from the ground was a stone tower with barely any windows. But between the tower and Jim was a large group of Adamast soldiers and Araedarns. All armed with rapiers and rifles and all standing as still in a impenetrable wall gazing towards the four people. Lord Gathonir pondered at the crowd of enemies before saying, "I do not thing we will be able to pass their impassable wall. On more step towards them and I am dead for sure,"

"But we cannot leave the King," cried Jim. But Lord Gathonir gazed sadly at them. But the room was filled with a flash of light for a moment everything couldn't be seen but when the light faded the scene suddenly changed and standing beside them were beings of shimmering light. Their shape seemed to be that of an angel all holding swords and all seemed to be clad in golden armor. But they couldn't be seemed properly since they seem to be invisible in the light the only thing that could be seen from them was their radiating from them. They were hundreds of them line right beside Jim, Jack, Silver, and Lord Gathonir all were ready.

Silver looked at them in astonishment and said, "Well I'll be. We have some friends to fight for us," A big grin suddenly appeared on Silver's face as he took out a pistol from his mechanical arm and aimed it at the enemy the other did the same and soon the battle began when Silver fired the first shot on the ceiling causing stalactites to fall the ground. The huge rocks crashed to the ground on top of the enemies some of them died but the ones who still were alive stood still as statues. With a sudden uproar the glimmering beings, Silver, Jim, Jack, and lord Gathonir ran across the ground to attack their enemies. Weapon upon weapon fire upon fire as the battlefield rage in a sea of chaos as Jim, Silver and the others shot at the enemies. Black figures fly around the air showering their enemies with flame. The glimmering beings retaliated flying to the sky and firing out canon balls of golden brilliance toward the Araedarns.

The battle raged as gunfire, fire, and light filled the room. In the sea of battle Jim, Silver, Jack, and Lord Gathonir managed to push their way through the enemies towards the entrance of the tower that stood ahead. Their pushed the oak doors open allowing to enter. The fight continued as they ran upon a staircase to the top of the tower.

They entered a dim light small room and on the other side of the room was a door. Silver shot at the lock and kicked it open and inside was a cell light by a single torch that hung on the wall and standing inside was a silhouette of a Naridonian with his back toward them and upon his head was a golden crown.

-----O-----


	12. Lost Histories

**Lost Histories**

King Silos stood there with his back towards them as the battle in the chasm raged on between the illuminated beings and the Adamast and Araedarns. Fire raced across the ground and air as the opponents exchanged blows on one another.

Meanwhile in king Silos' cell he greeted his visitors casually as if he had expected them for a long time. He stood in the dark gazing at the empty stone wall. Lord Gathonir and all the others bowed as King Silos began to speak,

"Lord Gathonir I always knew you would come for me for I never doubted you for a second,"

"Your majesty I have failed you on giving you safety when you were captured,"

"No need for your remorse I have forgiven you but we have much to talk about right now,"

"But the enemy will soon come this is no the ideal..."

"I know it is not but I need to inform you of our next task before it is too late. Moreover the Draetmir can hold out the enemy," his still stood there with his back turned to wards them in the darkness. He did not budge he was still as stone. The cell was a small rotunda shaped moon with a hard stony ground that was cold as ice. Racing across Jim's mind was his destiny was this the man you could tell him what he should do?

King Silos continued as the others listen attentively, "The Celestial particle or the Draetmir as you call it is our next target. The reason why the Omniscient one fears it is that it is the very thing that fought against him in the war of heaven. The war that created hell the war that started evil. The Draetmir is the holiness. It is binds the universe and all things together. If the Draetmir is destroyed the Etherium as well as the rest of the universe shall fall into chaos.

"Our next task is to find the Draetmir and its source. The Draetmir exists in the center of the Etherium which is here in Naridon some where in the high peaks of the Philos mountains. But inorder to find the Draetmir and summon it to our aid we need to find Jonas Gathonir,"

Suddenly Lord Gathonir's expression changed to utter shock because Jonas was his son who had left him few months before in a mission of utter secrecy he wanted to speak but was interrupted by Kind Silos,

"Yes Gathonir your son. He has left you in order to find and summon the Draetmir against the omniscient one it is our Job to follow and find him. But a knew threat has slowed our path to victory. There is a key a key of extraordinary power with the ability to open a gateway to another universe. This universe is Hell itself and the Omniscient one is planning to find it and open the gap. An also Lord Athinel plans to build a ship a ship of incredible strength that not even the largest fleet can rival its might. But in the evil universe holds a weapon of extreme strength that can stop Lord Athinel's plans and can stop the ship our Job is to find it," a sudden silence hung over the room as fear and dread and hope rose deep inside of each of the people in the room.

Then Jim suddenly spoke out breaking the silence, "King Silos my destiny was to find treasure planet and to help save Naridon and the Etherium?"

King Silos spoke with surprise. There was a brief pause and King Silos spoke, "No, it wasn't to save the Etherium,"

Jim stood there looking at the tall figure before him, 'Then what is my true Destiny?" The figure turned, his face concealed in the darkness. The figure stepped forward and began to speak in a low tone, 'The Destiny of the Etherium my son, wasn't to be saved but to be ended."

Jim was shock on the answer the King gave but despite Jim's surprise he continued, "Jim soon you will understand but this fight we are doing isn't about saving the Etherium which is just space and Matter but saving souls. That is what the prophecy is talking about but soon you will understand," Suddenly his eye caught Jack standing beside Jim and with the utter astonishment he spoke very quietly and said, "My son?" suddenly Jack gazed at the man with a puzzling look, "What?"

King Silos stepped forward into the light. His face was aged with many wrinkles and suddenly Jack saw the very man that sat right next to him on the transport the day the pirates attacked it. It was undoubtingly his father, "Dad?" said Jack as he ran up to his father and into his arms and then King Silos said as he held Jack tightly, "Jack I am sorry I haven't told you that I was the King but I had to keep it a secret but I shall tell you everything," He pressed his lips on Jack head and released them and said, "a Few years ago your mother and I met and fell madly in love. As you know she was a commoner and my parents didn't approve of it and want her to be executed. But I didn't allow it. So we left Naridon and wedded in secret. I changed my name to Henry so no one will find out that I was the king and I married a commoner. And we had you Jack. But when I heard of the rising of the Dwethnor I had to return to the throne and help my world and so Your mother and I knew that the omniscient one has returned since we knew knowledge of the prophecy and so I faked our death during that attack of the pirates on the transport. It was lead by Lord Gathonir who brought you to you foster parent's house. I am sorry Jack I had to abandon you like that but I had to protect you."

Another silence and Jack spoke,

"So mom is still alive?"

"Yes but in a spiritual form she has joined the Draetmir against the dark Regime." Suddenly a loud crash came from the outside of the tower shaking ground. Every one looked around in surprise as King Silos said, "Hurry the Draetmir are pushing back slowly we must hurry. Every one raced down the stair case as the ground shock more violently causeing them to fall on the ground suddenly the sides of the tower began to show cracks on the wall. It wavered this way and that as large amounts of debris came crashing down. The all got up and continued to desend.

The Stair case creaked and suddenly gave way. They reached the ground and ran out of the tower which started to lean forward about to fall on the ground. It was humongous object that was about to crash to the ground. It slanted to one side even further. More rocks and stones grashed to the floor into the raging battle ground and over the sea of dead bodies.

One by one the huge rocks of the tower chrashed to the ground creating a could of dust and fog on the battlefield before the whole tower toppled on itself. Suddenly a huge fire ball shoot out from one of the Araedarns and it crashed into the side of the tower and with its hit the tower exploded into flames of brilliance and light. The whole tower crashed to the ground like comet smashing on the earths surface. It created a cascade reaction as the ceiling of the chasm slowly crashed to the ground.

Silver and Jim ran for cover as the rocks and shoals came between Jim and Silver and the others suddenly King Silos cried out of the noise saying, "Sir John and Sir James this is where we go our separate ways. Find the key and stop Lord Athinel from finding it,"

Jim cried out towards Jack who also said but their screams where muffled in the noise but their intentions where clear they had said good bye to each other never knowing when they will ever see each other again.

Suddenly Jack disappeared behind a pile of rubble that tore his best friend from him. Jack Radford was more than a friend he was like a brother. The last of the rocks fell to the ground and surroundings turned to utter silence and Jim and Silver stood up gazing at the wall of rubble, "What now?" ask Jim.

"Well then will just have to find our way out of here won't we."

"I guess so,"

"Ah Jimbo" he said as he patted Jim on the head, "You'll see that Lizard lad again but we have other things to do. Find that key and that,"

"But where shall we begin?" ask Jim as they began to stroll down a corridor that was created by the lane,

"Lets Just get back to Montressor and see what we can find there." Said Silver. Suddenly behind Jim and Silver was a glimmering being floating in mid air and flying in wings staring after them. It slowly faded in the darkness into a low glow and slowly followed them down the corridor.

-----O----

As the Cold winds of the Etherium shifted its route

And as the Ships of the Adamast, Darsun and Montressorian

Following its trail, the dark presences grows

Its power seemingly becoming ever more invincible

But as the Light fades into the night

The hope of dawn hangs in the air

Never to be broken

Never to give up

Never to sleep...


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Down the dim light hallway Lord Athinel strolled towards two oak doors at the end. As his brawny feet thudded against the stone floor it echoed down the corridor making a monotonous rhythm. The room was lined with glimmering lamps. When he reached the end of the corridor he unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Amongst the clutter of machines he took a small data pad from one of the tables. I he activated it and slowly appearing in the screen was an image of a ship. A ship so large that a whole fleet of clipper ships seemed nothing but small flies against its thick metallic hull. It was shaped like a whale with it tremendous wing like solar sails obtruding out of its sides. It frontal side bulged out of the rest of his body.

Athinel gave a grin of approval as he gaze at the omnipotence of the ship and its size.

"Yes the Ship that can stop all others" he said under his breath, "A ship that can destroy the Etherium worlds and conquer it for our master. The time of the Dark regime is about to begin," He placed the Data pad into his pocket in his Jacket as he walked out of the room into the darkness. Down the hall he placed his palm on the hilt of a silver knife and head to his next task.

**Authors note:** I thank all my friends for reviewing and I thank Brokenbow for that insight full criticism he given me in the Search for the Odyssey. Please review this one and review my next Story called "The Two Gates".

_Every word written is a victory against death. _

Michel Butor


End file.
